Mosspaw (RiverClan)
Please do not steal the code. alive | RiverClan | ♂ | apprentice | curious Mosspaw is very inexperienced cat, but has a drive to learn more and become a good warrior, despite his timid personality. He belongs to NightStrike. Appearance :Sorry! I know I’m not the best at that.. Mosspaw is a small bengal cat with stunning green eyes. He has short, golden-brown fur with a brown-black pattern typical of bengals. His grandmother was a pureblood bengal (and a kittypet). His facial expression is usually curious or timid; he was assigned to Ravenstep to hopefully make him less afraid due to his mentor’s stability. He has a long tail and big ears. He has good hearing and balance, though his eyesight can be poor at sunrise and sunset. ———————————————————— Personality :Ravenstep is a very good mentor, if you ask me. No, I don’t care that he just became a warrior! Mosspaw is a very shy apprentice. He is not often seen talking around thecamp, and he prefers to hang out around his mentor and Stormeyes. He is very clever, but his parents just don’t see much potential as a warrior in him. This has caused him to have self esteem issues and there is a rift between him and his two (in his parents’ and his opinion) better siblings. Despite his low outlook on himslef, he can be quite optimistic and curious about the world and those around him. He will talk for hours on end about nature and the beauties of theterritory, but only if he knows you well and if you’re the one who starts the conversation. Ravenstep is quite endeared to him as an apprentice, and Mosspaw takes pride in that. ———————————————————— Abilities :At least I’m quiet.. Mosspaw has few natural skills, but he has learned a lot from his mentor in a short period of time, which can make the other apprentices jealous, although they keep it to themselves. He is very graceful and has good hearing, but that is about it for what he was born skilled at. He learned observance and quietness from Ravenstep; the two have quite the excellent dynamic as apprentice and mentor. He is good at hunting along the shores, and is very swift with his paws and leaps for voles, though out-in-the-river fishing is not really his style, as he is not that strong of a swimmer. Mosspaw has an apprectaion for nature that can be both an asset and a hindrance, depending on the situation. ———————————————————— History :Go away Reedpaw! Leave me alone! Mosspaw is still a very young tom, but he has already gone through a lot for a cat of his age. He was always the runt from birth. He was small, scrawny, and his eyes were slightly defective. The medicine cat at the time feared he might not make it, but by some miracle, the weak kit survived. His parents were not eaxctly nuturing. They were die-hard warriors, and his mother seemed quite dissatisfied sitting still as a queen. He was slightly shunned and talked about behind his back by the pair. They thought he wasn’t listening, but he always was. They favored his siblings over him. Of course, they did nothing wrong in his eyes, they were simply just better than him. This caused the young cat to grow distant, especially as an older kit. When all three of them were named apprentices, Mosspaw was last. He doesn’t know why he takes this minute detail so strongly in his heart, but he does. He was skeptical of Ravenstep at first, but his mentor soon proved to be a better role model and figure of stability than the young apprentice’s own family, and the two are relatively inseparable. He sees Ravenstep as an older brother figure. ———————————————————— Relationships Mosspaw is open to 1x1 and group roleplays. He is will open to having a mate in the future. Your cat must have roleplayed with Mosspaw to be added. :My siblings don’t like me much... ———————————————————— Gallery :Those stones look pretty. text Category:Apprentices Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:LGBT+